Owlbearkin (5e Race)
Owlbearkin "Loud roar sound. That good enough for ya?" -''Stikk, owlbearkin bard'' Unknown Monstrosities Scholars have long debated the origins of the owl bear. The most common theory is that a demented wizard created the first specimen by crossing a giant owl with a bear. However, venerable elves claim to have known these creatures for thousands of years, and some fey insist that owl bears have always existed in the Feywild. Throughout all of the debating about the ancestors of the owlbearkin, however, the origin of the owlbearkin themselves is unknown. Forest Rulers Owlbearkin live in large tribes, which typically dominate over a forest as the rulers of it, and in the tribes are smaller communities-called families-which are close friends and relatives that stick together. Owlbearkin are less aggressive than their ancestors, usually being willing to let creatures pass in their territory, but their keen sight and natural muscles makes sneaking in hunting almost impossible, and attempting to do so can have a traveler torn to shreds. Going Feral Just as their monstrous ancestors have been known for being aggressive and loners, owlbearkin sometimes have a desire to act completely animalistic and feral, losing their mind for just a few minutes. This event is rare, but if it happens before an owlbearkin is mature, it is seen as a sign of them being too close to the owlbears compared to their relatives, and they are outcast from their family, or possibly even their entire tribe. Owlbearkin Names Instead of using words or phrases for names, owlbearkin paint large amounts of tattoos all over their flesh, fur, and feathers, with the tattoo on their head or face being the origin for what people call them. The original face tattoo is the mark that they have painted on them just shortly after their birth, while the tattoos they receive later over their body are meant to symbolize their accomplishments. The names are typically 'spoken' by mimicking the noises the tattoo would make, such as crackling from a fire, or hooting from an owl. Due to the concept of tattoos and sounds for names being alien to most creatures, owlbearkin typically augment their tattoo-name for a spoken name in Common, adding suffixes to accommodate for gender, and possibly changing around sounds to avoid confusion. Male Owlbearkin Names: '''Hill, Spaar (Spear), Cole (Cold), Skoll (Skull) '''Female Owlbearkin Names: '''Fira (Fire), Glacia (Glacier), Perla (Pearl), Stoe (Stone) Owlbearkin Traits Your owlbearkin character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Owlbearkin mature around the same time as humans, but live to be about 50. ''Alignment.'' Owlbearkin thrive in the confines of nature, against the ways of man and their laws, making many of them become chaotic alignments. ''Size.'' Owlbearkin are bigger and heavier than humans, towering over them at around 7 feet, and weighing several hundred pounds more. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. Your ancestors had to see in the darkness of the night, to hunt efficiently. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Keen Senses. ''You have proficiency in Perception, and when making a Perception check relying on smell, you may double your proficiency bonus for that check. ''Claws. ''You possess sharp claws on your hands, used for ripping and tearing flesh. When you make an unarmed strike with your claws, they deal 1d4 slashing damage, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. ''Tribal Mark. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the druid list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Bearic. Bearic is a primitive language of growls and barks with no written form, and your dialect of it sprinkles in bits of coo'ing and hoots. Detect Balance Score: 25Category:Races